


Why. The. Heck. Are. They. Speaking. Kryptonian.

by AlmondRose



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kryptonian, all the batfam are little trolls, clark just slowly goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is at a JL meeting, and he can't help but overhear the Batfamily's whispered discussions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why. The. Heck. Are. They. Speaking. Kryptonian.

Clark feels uncomfortable. He’s in a Justice League meeting, which is nothing new, and Batman is talking about the mission, which isn’t new either, but the five extra bat-themed vigilantes sitting in on the meeting are. Clark’s met all of them before, of course, but he’s never had them all in one place, vastly out numbering the other heroes around the table. And sure, Clark and Batman are friends, but still. It’s awkward. Clark tries to focus on Batman’s lecture, but it’s hard. 

 

“ _ Man, being in space is cool,”  _ Batgirl whispers, and Clark tries not to whip his head around. Did she just whisper in...Kryptonian? She can’t have. Nobody else around the table appears to have noticed, though, so Clark shrugs it off. 

 

“ _ Yeah, I know,”  _ Nightwing whispers back. “ _ I remember the first time I came here.”  _ Clark’s head whips around, this time. That was definitely Kryptonian. But how do they know it? Once again, though, none of the other heroes, Wonder Woman or Green Lantern or Aquaman or Flash, appear to have noticed anyone besides Batman speaking at all. Nightwing is staring fixedly ahead at his mentor. It doesn’t look like he’s spoken. Clark turns around slowly and tries to concentrate. 

 

“ _ Am I the only one in the Watchtower for the first time?”  _ Batgirl asks. Clark flinches but doesn’t move. Two can play at this game. 

 

“ _ No, Robin’s never been, either,”  _ Red Robin whispers. Clark side-eyes them. They are all looking at Batman. Clark once again tries to focus on Batman. It’s difficult. 

 

“ _ Don’t bring me into this,”  _ Robin hisses. “ _ Pay attention.”  _ Clark flinches violently. Why are they whispering to each other in Kryptonian? How do they even know Kryptonian? Why has nobody else even noticed this? 

 

“Are you okay, Superman? Do you hear something that needs our attention?” Batman asks, and Clark blushes sheepishly. 

 

“No,” he said. “It’s--it’s fine.” Batgirl, Nightwing, and Black Bat giggle from behind him. Clark fidgets.

 

“ _ I’m thirsty,”  _ Black Bat says mildly. 

 

“ _ Yeah. When’s lunch?”  _ Batgirl agrees. 

 

“ _ Does it matter?”  _ Robin hisses. “ _ We must pay attention to Father. It’s our first--” _

 

_ “First League mission, we know,”  _ Batgirl says. 

 

“ _ But B explained all of this to us on the way,”  _ Nightwing adds. 

 

“ _ So do you think they have coffee?”  _ Red Robin asks and Clark wants to tear his hair out. Why. Are. They. Speaking. Kryptonian. Why does nobody else notice them? Why can’t the kids just text, like normal teens? Come to think of it, Clark’s not even sure why they’re there. He looks around at his teammates. Some of them not hearing he could understand, since they’re far away from the kids. But none of them? Arg. 

  
“So...everyone understand?” Batman asks and there are sounds of consent from around the table. Shoot! Clark hasn’t been paying any attention at all! The League gets up to go, and Clark is relieved to leave the meeting room. He’s almost to the door when he hears--” _ And the coffee is down the hall, Red Robin.”  _ Clark turns, wide-eyed, to face Batman. He smirks. Clark is ready to scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I love any and all comments that come my way!


End file.
